


Fall For Me

by softbaradad (chrisheavens)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Stubborn Ass Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/softbaradad
Summary: Felix has never been good at communicating his true feelings - particularly those he doesn't think are accepted or reciprocated. It's easier to ignore such things than to confront an emotional battle he's not sure he can win, especially when the object of his attentions is a womanizing train wreck of romantic inclination.(In progress, will have 3-4 parts)





	Fall For Me

When Felix finally pulled the blankets back from his bed, exhausted from a day of stupidity from Sylvain and the excessive training he’d undergone to escape that particular frustration, he dropped with a low, appreciative grunt against his small mattress. It was always a bit stiff at first, but the sheets were soft and the blanket was comforting, the combination enough to put him almost instantly to sleep. But as soon as he’d closed his eyes, they shot open again, bleary and confused as he found an intruder silently perched on the edge of his bed. The dim candle flickering weakly behind the figure gave them a black silhouette, nearly unidentifiable, but nothing could hide the flaming glow as the tips of wild red hair caught the low light.

“Sylvain…?!”

Felix’s body betrayed him, slower and heavier than he’d ever admit, feeling a hand gently but firmly press down on his chest as he tried to sit up.

“You’re tired, just rest.”

Something about that sweet, tender tone spiked Felix’s anger, and he tried to sit up once more, only to have Sylvain move atop his body to pin him down. He grunted, pushed fruitlessly against him, only to be frozen by the brush of warm lips and breath against his ear and neck. It made him tingle with unwanted pleasure, and he struggled to turn his face away, staring impatiently up at his attacker when he heard a soft chuckle at his reluctant squirming.

“Do you want to die!?” Felix growled, though his voice was becoming far away and his body was barely resisting. It was jarring, especially when he found the heavy weight that had shifted and settled over his hips explicitly hot and pliant - that Sylvain was grinding a growing hard-on firmly against his own. Felix’s brain short-circuited, distantly wondering what had happened to his missing shirt as he stared past his embarrassingly pointed nipples and down their bodies to watch their mutual erections rubbing against each other.

“You look good like this,” Sylvain whispered as he sat back, his spread hands caressing Felix’s bare upper body. Felix narrowed his eyes, ready to punch him, but couldn’t utter more than a moan as those roving fingers pinched and tugged his nipples. He could feel his cock jump at the sensation - hating and craving it in a dizzying rush - his back arching as his body sought attention both above and below.

“I hate you… I’ll murder you…” Felix whimpered as Sylvain gave a rougher twist to his nipples. Felix’s eyes shot open as he gasped, staring blankly at the ceiling - beyond it - as he remained unwilling to acknowledge his submission.

“You make it sound like you’re getting off on the idea of killing me…” Sylvain teased, breathless. “But I want you begging, not threatening.”

Felix’s breath caught as Sylvain’s hands abandoned his torso, grabbing and pulling his pajama pants down to his thighs. His cock caught on the band before giving an embarrassing bounce as it fell with a heated weight onto his abdomen, exciting Felix even more.

And finally, he begged.

“N-no… Don’t, you bastard…!” Felix groaned, unsure how loud or soft his voice was and certain such lewd noises would catch the ear of any passersby in the hall. But he didn’t have time to worry over it, gasping as Sylvain’s hands clapped down on his thighs with stinging force, demanding his full attention. Felix’s eyes found him, angry and flustered, though he was just as quickly undone as Sylvain’s hands pressed up along the edges of his swollen and twitching cock - never touching it directly.

“I hate you… please… stop… please, ugh…!” Felix whined, hating the sounds that escaped his panting mouth as those strong, callused hands continued to caress and knead his heated flesh while blatantly avoiding his shaft.

“Stop, you say…? Is that the truth…?” Sylvain asked with a soft playfulness, though the tinge of defeat in his voice made Felix cave.

“Damnit, Sylvain! Idiot - just touch me!” Felix finally demanded, body jerking as he tried to sit up - but couldn’t. But it wasn’t because of that damnably tempting body atop his, no - he’d jolted awake in a cold sweat, staring into the darkness of a crushingly empty room. His body was slow to catch up to his mind, feeling trapped for long, breathless moments as he struggled to quiet his thoughts and heaving chest.

“Just as I’d expect from you…” Felix whispered distastefully, grunting softly as he hesitantly reached down to touch what he already knew bulged from beneath his blankets. His face flared with shame as soon as his fingers glanced his hardness - even if it wasn’t the first time - simply thankful he hadn’t found release in the dream… the nightmare. But unlike previous dreams where he’d awoken half-hard and annoyed more than aroused, he knew he couldn’t just wait for his erection to subside to let him sleep.

Experimenting, he dragged his hand slowly from his covered chest down to his groin, sucking in breath as his dick throbbed beneath the touch of his own hand dulled by a barrier of blankets. He was disgusted, ashamed, but that didn’t stop his palm from gingerly pressing up and down his shaft, eyes slitted as he brought Sylvain’s image back to his mind.

“You’re disgusting, touching me like this,” Felix whispered to his friend’s visage, eyes squeezing shut as Sylvain teasingly pushed even harder on his girth. “Fucking disgusting…”

Felix didn’t contain his gasp as Sylvain abruptly pulled the blankets off of him, displaying his hard, trapped cock with a smirk.

_ The only disgusting thing is how long you’ve made me wait. _

Felix’s body trembled as his hand wrapped around his enclothed length, the soft fabric of his pajama pants a pleasant sensation as he began to stroke.

_ Are you sure you want to stain your clothes? _

Felix frowned as Sylvain shoved his shirt up to his armpits, staring hard at his pointed nipples before releasing his cock just long enough to pinch and tug the tender flesh. Felix wasn’t sure how he felt about the sensation, even after experimenting several times, but the abuse of the little buds kept his erection strong and demanding - his eyes adjusting enough in the darkness to find the small, spreading wetness on his pants where his tip pushed against its confines.

_ See what I mean? You won’t last much longer. _

“Damn you, Sylvain… I’ll make you suffer…”

_ Maybe so, but I would never let you suffer. Not like this. _

Felix’s mouth fell open with a silent gasp as his pants were ripped down his legs, shoving them down past his knees until he could comfortably spread his thighs and allow Sylvain full access. He turned his head into his pillow, bit into it to stifle a moan as his shaft was fully encircled by an uncertain grip that tightened with each gradually quickening stroke. He no longer cared about banter, about anything but the pulse from his groin that made his back arch and his hips press upward, fighting for more friction.

Felix pumped his cock almost rhythmically in his hand once he found a good pace, fumbling purposely every now and then to catch his breath and slow the intense pressure that steadily built and threatened to overtake him, only to rub the rough pad of his thumb over his tip and ignite his needs ten times over.

“N-not enough… More, Sylvain…  _ please _ …!”

Felix began frantically working his cock, flipping awkwardly onto his stomach to press his ass in the air and allow Sylvain full view of his vulnerable hole that clenched when he brushed it with his fingers. Felix panted desperately into the sheets, pumping his dick haphazardly in his fist as Sylvain touched and teased his ass with just a fingertip. It was maddening, exciting, and Felix hated the feral reaction of his body as it twisted and pushed and finally, fucking finally, he ground back hard enough to force Sylvain’s finger into his body.

In that instant of penetration, Felix came hard, gripping and milking himself onto the sheets as his body shuddered almost hard enough to knock him over. His chest pushed into the mattress for balance as he kept his trembling ass in the air for Sylvain’s viewing pleasure, squeezing out the last few, over-sensitive drops of his orgasm before he crumpled with a broken moan to soiled sheets.

For the first several minutes as the throb of his body faded to weaker tremors, he didn’t care about the wet puddle under his stomach, focused solely on steadying his breathing. But gradually, as the remnants of Sylvain’s presence dissipated and the realization he had shamelessly fucked himself and come from a single finger with only that man in his thoughts, he frowned darkly and rolled away from the puddle with disgust - away from the memory of Sylvain’s words as he crudely jerked himself off.

“Goddamn idiot…” Felix whispered, though this time the barbed words were directed only at himself.


End file.
